Shoppers who try to locate hard-to-find or best-value items for purchase often spend much of their time visiting brick and mortar stores (e.g., retail stores, flea markets, yard sales, estate sales, specialty shops, etc.) and/or using the internet to search for such items. This can be a time consuming process for the shopper and may not connect the shopper with other parties (e.g., self-designated specialty searchers, shoppers, and/or middlemen) who would be willing to engage in the search process and provide a service to help with the search. Moreover, shoppers may not reach the largest audience of potential suppliers or sellers. Additionally, some shoppers who are trying to locate and purchase certain items may want to remain anonymous or want to be a virtual/anonymous purchaser, as opposed to a known or identifiable buyer. Also, a shopper may wish to pay for the desired item via a trust-worthy third-party who can ensure a high degree of anonymity for the shopper.